One of Millions
by the LIME-GREEN color
Summary: Matt gives Kate a special birthday present. Takes place during the beginning of Starclimber.


**This is my first Fanfic, so I hope it's okay. I haven't read Starclimber yet, but I heard that Matt gives Kate a star as a surprise, and I thought that it was a good story idea. Sorry to everyone who has read Starclimber, and I got this completely wrong. I hope you like it.**

We walked into the observatory side by side. Kate looked happy enough though she still did not know the reason we were here; perhaps scientific places soothed her.

"Just over here," I said, approaching a large telescope. Though it was spectacular, Matt couldn't help but feel a small twinge of regret, for this telescope reminded him vaguely of Grunnel's lost machine, and Matt's lost fortune. The machine had been created by Theodore Grunnel, a genius inventor, though he was most known for his internal combustion engine. The Prometheus Engine had been able to produce water, heat, and even hydrium out of nothing but air. But it, along with it's blue prints had sunk to the bottom of the Antarctic Ocean with the Hyperion.

I took a quick glance at Kate, she was staring at me expediently. Drawing back all my practice for finding this one star out of millions and millions in the sky, I peered through the glass end of the enormous telescope and started looking. It did help that I had gotten one that was near to the constellation Cancer; that way it was much easier to find. I had come here earlier today, in the morning, to set the telescope near the small crab that was Cancer, in hopes that no one would feel an urgent need to gaze at stars at the other end of the sky. That way, if luck was on my side, I would not make a complete fool of myself staring through the telescope for hours on end.

"Might take a moment," I said to Kate.

"That's quite alright, take all the time you need. But Matt, what is it your looking for?"

"Have patients, Miss de Vries. After all you did pay for dinner, it would be shameful not to get you a present on your birthday." Quite certain I had confused her even further, I looked once more through the telescope.

As it was, luck decided to grant me a present also, for I had located the shining star in no time. It did not stand out in any particular way, but it was beautiful all the same. It shone in unison with the countless other stars, taunting and teasing perhaps, wanting you to try to reach out and touch it.

I had pondered buying Kate a nice piece of jewelry for her seventeenth birthday, but I figured that she would accept it as she had all her other presents; exclaim with a false excitement how she loved it and would keep it forever. Instead I searched, similarly to the way I had for the star in the sky, for an idea I knew Kate would truly love, and would never hope to lose.

"Here we go," I muttered, then standing straight, said a louder, "Happy Birthday Kate."

She raised an eyebrow, and bent forwards to look through the telescope. I waited for the earth shattering smile, hug, and maybe a kiss that I had hoped might follow a torment of thank you's.

But of course, instead, after a couple seconds, she straitened, looked at me and said,

"Erm, thank you Matt, but I have to say I am still rather confused. What is my birthday present, exactly?" Matt laughed, even though he had hoped for something other than this particular reaction, this was the one he had expected.

"Kate, I'm offended, you can't even recognize your own birthday present. I got it especially for you, after all."

"I'm sorry," she exclaimed, eyes twinkling as she joined the game " but it would be ever so helpful if I had a hint, for I'm afraid after years of receiving my presents quite plainly in a box, that I might need at least a bit of help."

"I guess it might be acceptable..." My voice quieted, " to tell you that I bought you a star for your birthday, do you think?"

I relaxed as I saw her eyes widen adorably, while seeming to be at loss for words. I immediately knew I had gotten her the exact right present.

"You got me a star?" her face was smiling hugely, her eyes delighted, and her voice laced with disbelief and joy, "you _can do that_?"

"Well I wasn't quite sure it was possible at first, I had to lo-" but before he could finish, Kate flung her arms around his neck in a tight hug that Matt returned.

" That is absolutely the most fabulous gift I have gotten in ages Matt, I can't believe that you did this for me. Thank you so much."

"Your welcome, I hoped you would like it." Matt relished having Kate so close, she smelled amazing, and her lose hair was soft against his neck.

"I do love it. But I think you'll have to show me which one it is."

"Of course." We both had to squish our faces together in order for us to both look for the star. I told her witch one it was, Kate informing me that it was in fact near the constellation Cancer, and we both looked into the night in quiet. I did not want to break this moment, for it seemed too magical to be thrown away quickly. But after awhile Kate did break the silence.

"I suppose we should get going," she said regretfully, " Marjorie is probably having a fit by now."

"I suppose so," I said, inwardly sighing.

We walked once more through the observatory, side by side, and out into the chilly night. I glanced up at the night sky once more, now without a telescope for aid, as I had done for three years on the Aurora, and marveled. They were still beautiful. I then looked down at Kate. She was just as beautiful as any of the twinkling stars above, maybe even more than all of them put together. She caught me looking at her and smiled, I smiled back.

At the street I hailed a car for us and opened the door for Kate to get in. We had quiet, relaxed ride home, Kate and I talked of unimportant things, laughing when the other made a joke. When we arrived in front of Kate's address, I insisted on walking her to the door, "It is your birthday after all," I reminded her, teasing.

In front of the door, I turned to face her and say good bye.

"I hope you had a nice time, I certainly did."

"I did too," she replied, " It was a lovely dinner, and a lovely present, thank you."

" I'm glad you liked it, really."

She grinned, and said,

" Of course."

A little bit to my surprise, Kate took a step closer to me, rested her arms on my shoulders, and kissed me on the lips. I immediately responded, closing the small distance left between us and wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing back.

I loved being with Kate, I loved the kisses, the talks, the teasing, and even the arguments. Kissing her renewed my hope that she may love me the way and as much a I loved her. A year ago my jealousy at the potential relationship that had threatened Kate and I between her and the handsome, wealthy Hal Slater, plus my brief interest in Nadira, the Roma girl, had cemented my belief that there was no one else I wanted to be with more than Kate. I was not yet confident enough to ask if she felt the same way.

So, for now, I would continue to enjoy spending what time I could with her, never take her for granted, and also, back in the present, kiss her for a few moments longer.

When we drew back, Kate's eyes slowly opened, and she said,

"Hmm, I think that might be number six, possibly seven." She whispered, because our faces were still just mere inches apart.

"Number six? Of what?"

"Don't you remember? On the island, after we had escaped from the hydrium pit? You kissed me twice, I pointed out so, and I told you I figured I'd count. I still am."

I smiled hugely, and stared into her brown eyes, and her own smiling face. Instead of answering, I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against hers.

"You can consider that number six and a half, Miss de Vries."

"What a lucky one I am."

"Well, it is your birthday after all," I said.

She smiled again, leaned forward to hug me, whispered, "Bye", stepped to the right, and opened the door. She looked back at me once, and then gently slid the door shut.

My smile did not drop from my face as I turned around and walked back to the waiting cab.

Perhaps there was hope after all.

**Thanks for reading, I would really appreciate it if I got a couple reviews. Also... c'mon guys, we NEED more Airborn/Skybreaker/Starclimber Fanfics!**

**Hoped you enjoyed!  
**


End file.
